My Little Alexia
by I-am-Bex
Summary: a girl got dropped with a a big surprise. ad whatt happens when the truh about a huge secret comes out?    HIATUS! sorry but i am going to be focusing on some of my other stories, and need to put this one on hold for the time being!
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story!**

**Chapter 1**

How could I have been so stupid? I got caught! I was in Paris, and I got captured by the COC! I was stupid, reckless, careless, I wasn't careful! Right, you don't know who I am exactly. Well my name is Mikayla. You may know my father, or my mother, or my sister. My father is Joseph Solomon. My mother is Rachel Morgan. My sister is Cameron Morgan. Everyone thinks that Cammie is Matthew Morgan's daughter, even Cammie. See, my mother and father were dating and did it, if you know what I mean, but then he went missing without knowing that she was pregnant. Before he left, he told Matthew to take care of her. When they realized that she was pregnant, they decided to get married, to keep both Cammie and my father safe. They told the world that Cam was Matthew's but they know that she is my father's. When Matthew went MIA, Rachel decided not to tell Cammie that he isn't her real father until she is18 years old. But dad told me the truth. Anyway, I got captured in Paris 2 ½ months ago, and now I am being held in a cell, deep underground in the Alps.

"How could you do this to me?" I whipped my head around to see the woman that captured me. Catharine Goode, I think her name was. She was talking to her son, Jessie, who is being held in the cell next to me. "She is pregnant"

"You are so arrogant! You think everything I do has to do with you. She is my girlfriend, and I got her pregnant! It had nothing to do with you!" who had he gotten pregnant?

"She looks about eight and a half months pregnant. I can't have a mistake like you as a son!" she pulled out a hand gun and shot him. He lay there, motionless; she had shot him right through the heart! She killed her own son! "Take him away!" a guard pulled his body out of the cell and carried him away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" I heard a piercing scream. I looked to the cell across the hall from Jessie's old cell. She was holding her stomach; I think she was going into labor! They dragged her out, and carried herinto a room at the end of the hall, and about four hours later, I heard a cry, then a gunshot, then a louder cry. They walked back out, holding a baby girl.

"Let me take care of her" I said.

"What?" Catharine turned on me.

"You killed her mother right?" she nodded her head. "Let me take care of her"

"Why?"

"Because I know you don't want to, so I will" she opened my cell door and handed me the baby. Then she locked the door again, and they all left. Now I was alone with a baby girl. She started crying again. I rocked her to sleep and I just held her. "I think I'm going to name you Alexia Michelle Jessica Solomon. Michelle was your mommy, Jessie was your dad's name, and I love the name Alexia, and Solomon is my last name." then I noticed something. My cell door wasn't latched all the way. I opened it just wide enough for me and Alexia to slip out. I snuck through the back and found a door labeled _EMERGENCY ELEVATOR_. I rolled my eyes at how easy for me they made this. I got inside and it was just big enough for the two of us. I pressed the button labeled _Ground Level_. When we got to the ground level, I noticed that there was nobody there. I ran down a hall and found a door that led to the outside. Outside there was a helicopter. My dad taught me how to fly a helicopter, and I hijacked it. I set Alexia on the seat in the back, and buckled her in, then I went to the front, and started it. The thing about helicopters is that they don't need keys, you have a button to push and it starts. I flew away, and flew until I reached a tarmac on a private CIA landing strip. Several men, including my father ran out onto the tarmac and surrounded us, pointing weapons at us and telling us to come out with our hands up.

I picked Alexia up, and climbed out of the helicopter. "HANDS UP!" he commanded as I was stepping out, backwards. I turned around, and my dad looked shocked. "I can't! I'm holding a child!" I stated back.

"WEAPONS DOWN!" my dad commanded. The guys looked shocked. "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER! WEAPONS DOWN!" they dropped their weapons, and my dad ran up and hugged me. "Come on" they hurried me inside, and brought me and Alexia to a room that also had a bathroom. I sat on the bed and laid Alexia on the bed next to me. "Mikayla" my dad said sternly. "Whose child is that?"

"SHE IS NOT MINE!" I said, automatically on the defensive.

"Whose is it?"

"'It's" name is Alexia, her mother was being held, and they killed her and her father and they killed them. I volunteered to watch her. I realized they left my door slightly open, and I escaped. Can I get cleaned up now? Alexia and I need a bath"

He looked guilty. He nodded, stood up, and walked out. "Come on Alexia, let's go take a bath" she cocked her head, and started giggling. I picked her up. She was only wrapped up in a little blanket, and I only had the denim shorts, blue tank top, and flip flops I was wearing in Paris. I stripped down, and unwrapped Alexia, and I went into the bathroom and started running the water. I made sure the water wasn't too hot for her sensitive skin, and we climbed in. I grabbed the body wash and gently scrubbed her until she was squeaky clean, then I set her down on a towel on the floor a foot away from the tub, so I could clean myself. Afterwards dried myself with a towel, wrapped myself in a bathrobe, picked Alexia up, and carried her out. I walked into the main room, and there were pajamas for both me and Alexia. I got both of us ready for bed, and tucked myself and Alexia in, just as my dad walked in. "Hi daddy"

"I just wanted to say night."

"Night, I love you"

"Night, I love you too, and tomorrow you are going to Gallagher. I need you to talk to Cam"

"My sister?"

"Yeah, I need you to tell her everything. I already talked to Rachel and she agrees."

"Ok, what about Alexia?"

"You'll have to take her with you, and take care of her. I'm sure Cam will help"

"Ok"

"Also, you are going to be dorm mates with her, and her three roommates. Bex Baxter, Macey McHenry, and Elizabeth Sutton."

"Ok"

"Night" he kissed my forehead, and left.

I fell asleep, Alexia sleeping next to me, and then I realized something. Babies only sleep for two hours. I am going to be so tired tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, I'm Cam; this is Bex, Macey, and Liz. We are your new roommates, and I am your tour guide. And we heard about you coming with a baby, so we have a crib in our dorm, and we are all going to take turns taking care of her." She was smiling at me. I wonder if she thinks Alexia is mine. Then a boy walked up, and wrapped his arm around my sisters waist. He looks exactly like Jessie back at the base, even his eyes. But I thought Jessie was dead.

"Jessie?" the guy looked confused.

"Uh, I'm Zach. Nice to meet you"

"He's my boyfriend" Cammie said, also confused.

"Sorry, you just look like this guy I was held in a prison with in the Alps. His name was Jessie Goode, he was the son of the main woman holding me…I think her name was Catharine. You just look almost exactly like him" Zach and Cammie froze, the other three stared at them.

"Did you say Catharine Goode has a son named Jessie?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I am Zachary Goode. Catharine Goode is my mother. Jessie was my twin, but mom said he died when he was born" Zach muttered, mostly to himself.

"Why didn't you ever tell me" Cam asked, and he just shrugged.

"What happened to him?"

"Your mom shot him point blank in the heart right in front of me."

"Why?"

"He ggot a girl, her name was Michelle, pregnant. Right after he was shot, she went into labor. She had Alexia and then they shot her. I'm taking care of her now." He looked at Alexia in disgust.

"She is the reason that my brother is dead!" he nearly shouted.

Cam stepped away from him. "IT'S NOT HER FAULT THAT YOUR BROTHER GOT A GIRL PREGNANT OR THAT YOUR MOM IS PSYCHO AND KILLED HIM FOR IT! SHE IS A BABY ZACH AND SHE DOES NOT DESERVE YOUR ATTITUDE OF HATRED TOWARDS HER!" she screamed at him. "Zach, go away, cool off, we'll talk about this later." She said, pushing him away, down the hall. "Zach, go" he turned and stormed off down the hall. "Sorry about that. He just needs to cool off. Let me show you to our dorm."

I nodded, and followed her. When we got to the dorm I set Alexia down in the crib. "Cam, I need to tell you something. Something that'll probably make you hate me"

"Uh, ok"

"You are my sister"

"What?"

"Mr. Solomon is my father. Before either of us were born, Rachel and Joe were dating. Joe got Rachel pregnant just before he was going on a mission, and he told Matt, as his best friend, to watch out for her. When they realized she was pregnant, Joe went missing. Rachel and Matt decided to get married to keep both Joe and you safe. What Rachel didn't know is that she was going to have twins. You and I are twins, but when we were born, Matt gave me to Joe to raise, but he kept you, and he and Rachel stayed married. When he went missing, Joe got in touch with Rachel, and he realized that you were also his daughter. He told me, and asked me to tell you" she just sat there, frozen on her bed. "Cam?"

She leaped up and ran down the hall, towards her mom's office. I got up and ran after her. She didn't even knock, she just ran in, and I ran in after, and she was talking on the phone. "Is it true?" she asked, well almost yelled.

"I'm sorry Joe, I'll call you back." She hung up the phone. "Is what true"

"Are we sisters? Is Joe my dad? Did you really not love Matthew Morgan; you only married him because you were pregnant? Is it true?" she asked, looking near tears. The warning bell rang, it was just after lunch, and we both had P&E after this.

"Yes, honey, it is true"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We decided to wait until you were eighteen"

"DO YOU THINK THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN EASIER IF I WAS EIGHTEEN? I HAVE SPENT 17 YEARS OF MY LIFE THINKING THAT MATTHEW MORGAN WAS MY FATHER ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT JOE SOLOMON IS!"

"I'm sorry Cam"

"NO! I need to go" she ran, and I ran after her.

"Cam, I'm sorry" she punched the wall and put a hole in it. I walked closer. "Cam, I'm sorry"

She turned to me, no more anger in her, only sadness, and she started to cry. "It's not your fault. I just hate that they lied to me for seventeen years." She slid down the wall, sitting on the ground, and hugged her knees. I sat next to her, and hugged her. "It's ok, you know, I have always known you are my sister, and I do love you."

"Love you too." We got up and started walking to P&E. "Cam, can I talk to you" we heard Zach's voice come from a shady corner.

"Yeah, sure."

I walked away to give them privacy, but I hung around. "It hurt when you yelled at me. I just found out that my brother was alive and my mother shot him over that stupid baby!"

"Don't take it out on the baby" she warned, I knew her temper was short right now. "It is not that cute little baby's fault that you mom killed your brother. I know it was hard, finding out about your brother, but-" He cut her off by yelling at her.

"HOW COULD YOU KNOW? YOU HAVE YOUR PERFECT LITTLE FAMILY!"

"I HAVE A PERFECT FAMILY? YOU ARE A JERK! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THE MAN I THOUGH WAS MY FATHER FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS IS NOT MY FATHER AND THAT JOE SOLOMON IS AND THAT I HAVE A TWIN SISTER! SO DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT COMPLICATED FAMILIES!" I internally flinched as she yelled that. His face fell.

"Cam, I'm-" he started to apologize.

"I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone Zachary Goode, I need space, just leave me alone. At least for right now" she started to cry again, and she ran down the hall, towards our dorm. I walked up to Zach.

"Looks like you screwed up"

"Shut up. Who are you to talk to me like that?"

"I am Mikayla Solomon. Cam is my sister." I said, and he looked shocked, but I turned and ran after Cam.

I got back to the dorm, and silently slipped into the dorm. Cam was sitting on her bed, holding Alexia. When I walked in, she looked at me. "When I came in she was crying, so I picked her up." She explained.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"No" she muttered. "But I will be"

"It'll get better he was just a little shocked"

"Yeah" she said. "it just hurt"

"I know. Let's skip P&E, let's just hang here with Alexia"

"Ok" she said quietly.

We spent hours sitting there, just talking. We had skipped the next couple classes too. Actually we skipped for the rest of the day, and even dinner. Bex, Macey, and Liz came back bringing us food. They sat on their beds. "So what have you been doing all day?" Bex asked, sitting on her bed and picking up her IPad.

"We've just been talking."

"What happened with Zach? He nearly knocked several guys including Grant unconscious today in P&E for just saying hi to him."

"He and I had a fight" 

"What about?"

We explained the whole fight to them, then we explained to them about Joe being both of our father and us being twins. "Wow" Liz muttered.

"You have to talk to him" Macey stated.

"I know. Do you know where he is?"

"He went to go murder some punching backs in the P&E barn" Cam got up, and left.

**Cam POV:**

I walked to the P&E barn. It was almost ten, so most people were in their dorms. I walked into the barn, and found Zach, laying on his back on the mats, and I think he's crying. "Zach" I said quietly.

He looked at me, not moving from his spot, so I layed down next to him. He wiped his face "yeah" he finally answered.

"I'm sorry"

"Why? I should be the one apologizing. That little girl in there had nothing to do with my mom killing my brother, but I treated her like it is. And you have a lot of problems, more than I do, and I yelled at you instead of comforting you like a good boyfriend. I was a jerk, and I deserve you breaking up with me."

"Who said I'm breaking up with you?"

"I thought that's why you're here and why you didn't come to classes today"

"I'm not breaking up with you. I love you, and nothing is going to change that"

He looked at me. "Really?"

I looked at him confused. "Of course I do. I've told you that before"

"Yeah, but you didn't just find out that Joe Solomon is you father before."

"I know. And you haven't said it to me."

"What"

"I said I love you and nothing will ever change that, but you didn't say it to me"

"Come on Cam, you know I love you"

"It's still nice to hear"

"I know…I love you"

I hugged him, and I suddenly felt sleep overcome me. I fell asleep on his chest. He chuckled, and picked me up and carried me to my dorm.

"What happened to her?" I heard Mikayla ask.

"She fell asleep on my chest." He said, chuckling again.

"Wow Cam, wow." Macey said. He set me down on my bed, and left. Just as he closed the door, Alexia let out a piercing scream. My eyes popped open as everyone else groaned. I quickly got up, and picked Alexia up out of her crib. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" she crinkled her nose, and I realized… "Oh, you need to be changed don't you" I brought her into the bathroom, changed her, and fed her. Then I decided to give her a bath. Then we went back out and back to bed. "Night all" I said, climbing back into bed.

"Night" was there reply.


	3. AN

**Sorry for another crappy author's note but I feel I have to warn you. I'm going to be gone for a while and I won't be able to update any of my stories until I get back. I could update a couple of them early June but not many, and then I won't be able to until after July 3****rd****. please don't hate me! But I will be out of town on vacation since it is summer. I still love all of my faithful readers!**


End file.
